Systems incorporating the use of various fluids under pressure are used in a variety of applications such as personal transportation vehicles, commercial shipping vehicles, construction equipment, lawn care equipment, etc. Many of these applications use pressure sensing switches to ensure proper performance and safety of the pressurized fluid systems. Pressure switches can have various characteristics making them more or less suitable for a desired application. Some characteristics affecting the performance of a pressure switch include the switches life cycle capacity, current carrying capacity, corrosion resistance, crash resistance, and the hysteresis of the switch. Improved pressure switch configurations and methods are desired to provide enhanced characteristics to improve the performance, reliability, and safety.